


Fair play

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О дружеских чувствах и не очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair play

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на заявку с кинк-феста: "Эрик/Чарльз. Под обращением "мой друг" Чарльз подразумевает именно дружеские чувства, но вот у Эрика к Чарльзу чувства совсем далекие от дружеских. Чтобы он не ушел, Чарльзу приходится идти на уступки, даже согласиться на секс, делать вид, что любит. Каким-то образом Эрик узнает об обмане".

…и всё же хорошо, что одному из них достаётся двухместный номер.

Шахматная доска неустойчиво стоит на кровати, и каждый раз, когда Эрик поворачивается к тумбочке, чтобы наполнить бокал, фигуры грозятся упасть. Чарльз считает – сейчас здесь весьма уютно, несмотря на костюм, который уже помялся, и затянувшуюся шутку о том, что, застав в одном номере и в одной кровати, их непременно распнут.

Даже если они полностью одеты и заняты игрой в шахматы.

– Прямо перед отелем. Я заметил хорошее место, Чарльз.

Почему-то это веселит Эрика. Он негромко смеётся и делает ещё глоток.

– А если повод покажется мал, я могу…

– Да? – Чарльз задумчиво смотрит на доску, безмерно удивляясь, как его не слишком хитроумную комбинацию Эрик до сих пор не раскусил. Что, разумеется, неплохо.

– Мне так жаль…

Эрику пора прекратить пить, и следует напомнить, что завтра в тюрьме штата у них важные дела. Но Чарльз, пользуясь случаем, сначала хочет поставить ему мат.

– Дьявол…

– Всё это невнимательность и…

– Противник-телепат, – драматично обрывает его Эрик, но в уголках подрагивающих губ явно сдерживает улыбку. – Главная причина моих неудач.

– Уверяю, – таким же тоном отвечает ему Чарльз, бросая на покрывало чёрного короля. – С чтением мыслей шахматы становятся до зубного скрежета скучной игрой.

\--

– Тебе совсем не страшно? – спрашивает Рейвен. Она падает на свободное место рядом с Чарльзом, прижимается к его спине и опускает голову ему на плечо. – Общаться с человеком, который может знать о тебе всё? Любые твои тайные желания, потаённые мысли, самое ужасное, возможно, то, что ты скрываешь даже сам от себя…

– Страшно? – Эрик, поглаживая пальцами подбородок, с хитрым выражением в чуть сощуренных глазах оглядывает её. – Множество мыслей целой уймы людей... Уверен, от них ему должно быть страшнее.

Рейвен хмыкает, слегка передвигается, щекотно касаясь волосами кожи на шее Чарльза, спрашивает упрямо:

– Но тебе, наверное, очень интересно играть с ним в шахматы?

Эрик хмурится. Её намёк задевает и его тоже.

– Убеждён, что он больше меня уважает правила игры и своего соперника. А ты, Рейвен, – холодно замечает он, – оказывается, знаешь своего брата хуже, чем я.

Чарльз чувствует, как она напрягается, и обращается к ним:

– Послушайте… – Как будто он не сидит между ними на диване вполоборота, опираясь локтём в подушку и заложив ногу за ногу. – Вы на самом деле не видите меня или отказываете в способности вас слышать и понимать? – спрашивает он, заканчивая их странный спор.

\--

Чарльз может понять. Страх, неприязнь, постоянное сомнение, уверенность, что он читает мысли при каждом удобном случае или, скорее всего, всегда.

– «Всегда», подозреваю, сильно утомляет. – Эрик, заложив руки в карманы, внимательно слушает его.

Они останавливаются на дорожке в тенистом месте парка, где их разговору никто не сможет помешать.

– Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе слово, – говорит Чарльз.

Он вспоминает Рейвен и её обязательное, поставленное в детстве, условие: никогда не лезть ей в голову. Только по её собственной, прямой просьбе. Для единственного друга это, правда, слишком мало.

– Ты никогда не нарушал своё слово? С Рейвен.

– Если только… – Чарльз, проклиная эту неуместную честность, отвечает: – Не по своей воле…

– Как? – Эрик серьёзен, в глазах – спокойный, почти исследовательский интерес.

– Я не так хорошо контролирую свою способность, как хотелось. Я могу прочесть чужие мысли случайно, ощутить эмоции, люди, бывает, очень громко думают, и чувствуют, а Рейвен… – Он смотрит себе под ноги, слегка ударяет гравий носком ботинка. – Получается всё же, конечно, нарушал.

Чертовски глупо – самому же поставить под сомнение свой дружеский шаг.

Но Эрик, как ни странно, не смеётся.

– Чарльз. – Он берёт его за плечи и заставляет взглянуть на себя. – Является ли твоя мутация такой же естественной для тебя, как умение дышать или талант к занудству? Не думаешь ли ты, что не принимать твою телепатию, значит, не принимать тебя? И я знаю, что в чужой голове из-за своих таких правильных, нудных принципов ты умеешь соблюдать приличия, и даже если когда-нибудь решу иначе, я что-нибудь придумаю сам.

Чарльз пытается сказать много, обо всём и сразу, но только спрашивает, неожиданно для себя:

– Разве у меня есть такой талант?

\--

– Но в следующий раз ты будешь выбирать их не из жалости… – Когда Эрик делает ударение на последнем слове, в его голосе проскальзывает презрение. – Или, лучше, решать не в одиночку.

– Ты не понимаешь, искажаешь смысл…

– Как ты говорил? Студентка?..

– Колумбийского университета, – нехотя отвечает Чарльз. – Наперёд знающая ответы на все вопросы. Просто, если видеть будущее. Потрясающе уверенная в себе.

– Кто-то, влияющий на ход событий… Разве не замечательно, Чарльз?

– Успешный бизнесмен. Он думал только о предстоящей сделке, подстраивал её под себя, нечестно.

– Что-то, связанное…

– …с психокинезом. Счастливый отец семейства, который готовился к переезду в штат Вермонт…

– Но ты выбрал какого-то более… – Эрик делает паузу, подбирая слово, – ничтожного. Кем легче манипулировать, конечно. Но я тебе прощаю это недостаток, тем более…

– Одни не нашли себя в этом мире, другие не знали, как справиться со своей силой, – терпеливо объясняет Чарльз. – Им нужна была наша помощь. Я выбрал тех, кому она была нужна.

– Тем более, что мы направим его в нужное русло. В следующий раз мы будем выбирать тех, кто будет нам более полезен. Всем можно что-то предложить. А жалость… – Он теряет свою уверенность, с растерянностью говорит: – Не нужна жалость, даже если ты так её любишь, и окружаешь себя теми…

– Вовсе нет, – обрывает его Чарльз и отвечает, он уверен, на так и не заданный вопрос: – Я не испытываю её ни к кому, особенно к тебе, мой не желающий слушать упрямый друг.

Впрочем, эти недостатки он ему тоже прощает.

\--

Чарльз думает, что умеет смотреть внимательно: подмечать детали – оттенки взглядов, прикосновений, интонаций в голосе, – понимать истинное значение слов. Ему не нужно использовать телепатию, чтобы видеть: восхищение в глазах Мойры – почти влюблённость; Чарльзу кажется, он не достоин этого чувства, хотя, несомненно, оно ему немного льстит. И сейчас, конечно, не время. Он надеется, его ещё будет много у всех впереди.

Желание нравиться, интерес Рейвен – к Хэнку, утихающая, всё та же раздражавшая, неуместная ревность – к нему, Чарльзу. Он хочет верить, скоро она наконец-то пройдёт.

Доверие, симпатия, внутреннее родство. Не только. Он с удовольствием отмечает, обличает в слова то, из чего состоит их с Эриком дружеская привязанность. Хотя и понимает, что неправильно думать там, где следует просто чувствовать.

\--

– Стоит выбрать более высокое место. Вон то, например. – Эрик кивает на спутниковую тарелку, слегка постукивая пальцами по стеклу. – Чтобы он знал, что не отделается ушибами и точно свернёт себе шею. Ты не представляешь, каких колоссальных успехов помогает добиваться страх.

«Я знаю», – чуть не говорит Чарльз. Боли и смерти. Он чувствовал то же и не знает, сможет ли забыть.

– Хорошо, – коротко соглашается вслух. – Думаю, можно завтра.

Эрик бросает на него удивлённый взгляд сверху вниз.

– Ты согласен? Страх сломать шею заставит его полететь? При твоёй-то гуманности... Ты оказывается, так жесток, мой друг.

Чарльз, откидываясь на спинке стула, прикусывает зубами карандаш.

– Я думаю, что поверхность тарелки усилит резонанс звуковых волн, и, если объяснить, уверен, все получится. – Он жмурится от яркого солнечного света, проникающего сквозь высокое окно.

– Чарльз… – Эрик делает шаг к нему. Склоняется – слишком близко, опирается о деревянные подлокотники, и стул отчаянно скрипит. Эрик шепчет: – Чарльз…

И говорит, кажется, ещё что-то, чужое дыхание щекочет губы, но воздух вязкий, плотный и слишком громко звенит.

– Я объясню. Шону, – наконец-то выдыхает Чарльз. – Поверив. Он полетит.

С исказившимся лицом Эрик резко подаётся назад. Отводит глаза и напускает на себя равнодушный вид.

\--

– …и как? – спрашивает Рейвен, заглядывая Чарльзу через плечо.

Шон чуть отодвигается, освобождая ей место, зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, потирает глаза.

– Дождливо, и завтра тоже. – Чарльз сворачивает газету и берёт чашку, чтобы налить Рейвен чай.

– Очень плохо. Найдёшь мутанта, чтобы для нас управлял погодой в пределах Вестчестера? Было бы чудесно…

– Здорово, – сонно бормочет Шон.

– На самом деле, Чарльз. – Эрик напряжённо оглядывает их, опираясь о дверной косяк. – Найди.

– И Эрику того, кто насылает хорошие сны, – добавляет Рейвен, забирая свой чай.

– Плохо спалось? – спрашивает Чарльз. Без задней мысли, не думая о возможной бестактности – ведь его могут мучить кошмары, и мучают наверняка. Эрик неожиданно, словно застигнутый врасплох, моргает, сдавленно стонет, и Чарльза обдаёт жаром: душно, пальцы впиваются в бёдра, больно, рука крепко удерживает его за плечо, с силой прижимает к кровати, подчиняет жёстокому ритму, тяжело дышать...

Звон, и голос Рейвен: «Прекрати спать, Шон».

Чарльз осторожно и медленно втягивает в себя воздух, трогает языком верхнюю губу. Открывает глаза – с заметным страхом Эрик пристально смотрит на него.

– Случайно уронил, – Шон пожимает плечами и тянется за упавшей ложкой.

Чарльз не праведник и не ханжа, чужие фантазии, случайно или намеренно, он видел не раз, даже с собой – вполне может пережить.

– Я бы с радостью, – кажется, естественно и беззаботно улыбается он, – и того, кто помогает просыпаться по утрам.

Эрик чуть слышно, с облегчением вздыхает.

\--

Его не обижает, не вызывает отвращения, не шокирует и не злит. Чарльз даже считает, что сам виноват, где-то – в улыбках, прикосновениях, взглядах, – дал повод для подобной страсти.

– А вот тебя… – Эрик спокоен и в своих словах полностью уверен. – Тебя бы убили первым.

– Я могу их понять, – отвечает Чарльз и продолжает, не обращая внимания на усмешку: – Я могу представить себя на их месте. Сила, которая может изменить твою личность, лишить тебя разума, воли и собственных мыслей, и ты никогда об этом не узнаешь. Её не разглядеть, и неясно, как ей противостоять…

Он думает, что мог бы вычленить это сексуально влечение, убрать, заблокировать, и даже – заставить захотеть любую женщину или, раз ему это так нравится, другого мужчину.

Сделать их дружбу… прежней.

– Ты мог бы, – Эрик делает паузу, – всего лишь вложить свои мысли в головы нужным людям. Изменить, как нам надо. А когда все узнают о нас, в этой войне на нашей стороне уже будет значительный перевес.

– Мы не собираемся воевать. И то, что предлагаешь… – Чарльз до боли прикусывает нижнюю губу. – Называется насилием.

Эрик качает головой.

– Мой утомительно правильный друг… – говорит он сокрушённо.

\--

Чарльз думает – лучше не замечать, делать вид, что ничего не понимает. Возможно, не слишком честно. Но честность умеет причинять сильную боль, а он больше всего не хочет этого близким людям.

Ему даже кажется, Эрик уйдёт, рассердившись, не желая смириться с тем, что никогда не получит столько же, сколько может и хочет дать сам. С их вдруг ставшими неравными, покорёженными отношениями.

Чарльз боится – когда-нибудь Эрик решится и прямо признается ему в своих чувствах.

Они будут играть в шахматы, сидя друг перед другом в гостиной.

«Мой друг, – скажет ему в ответ Чарльз, наклоняясь и заглядывая в глаза. – Я понимаю все твои желания и мысли, они меня не пугают, тем более, не смешат, и я тебя, конечно, по-своему, по-другому люблю».

Угли в камине будут трещать, пламя отражаться отблесками в бокалах.

«Но давай не будем портить нашу дружбу этими чувствами».

\--

– Как думаешь… – Эрик присаживается на край стола, загораживая свет от лампы. – Хорошо знать ответы на все свои вопросы заранее?

Чарльз бережно кладёт закладку между страниц – пока не до чтения. Чуть склонив голову набок, он пытается понять выражение его лица.

– Тебе не кажется, что это было бы слишком скучно?

Всё происходит не так, как он представлял, слишком неожиданно, быстро, и не хватает места для отрепетированных фраз.

Эрик наклоняется вперёд, забирает из его рук книгу, осторожно обхватывает его подбородок пальцами.

«Друг мой, я…» – слова тонут в мягком прикосновении губ.

Слишком неправильном, чтобы быть приятным.

– Чарльз, пожалуйста, Чарльз, – шепчет Эрик, прерывая поцелуй и гладя упирающиеся ему в грудь ладони.

\--

Читая чужое желание, подаваясь ему навстречу и делая его своим, он боится, что когда-нибудь Эрик узнает — попадется другой телепат, или сам Чарльз случайно, не справившись со своей силой... Никакие мысли в этом мире невозможно скрыть. Вцепившись в плечи, всхлипывая при каждом толчке, он думает, что, наверное, Эрик в ярости его ударит: Чарльз верит в неизбежность наказания за обман.

Беспокоясь не за себя, он надеется, что этого не случится. Ни сейчас, никогда, меньше всего он хочет причинять ему боль.


End file.
